megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukuyomi
Tsukuyomi (ツクヨミ), also known as Tsukiyomi (ツキヨミ) is a demon in the series. History The lunar god in Shintoism. He was born of Izanagi's right eye as he bathed after his descent to the underworld, thus making him the brother of Amaterasu and Susano-O. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Amatsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Amatsu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tenjin Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Moon Arcana *Persona x Detective Naoto'' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City'' Special Forces Agent Narukawa is the reincarnation of Tsukuyomi, and as such, shows a familiarity that he cannot define with Akemi Nakajima, the reincarnation of Izanagi. When Nakajima is tormented by Isma Feed and Set through their torture of Yumiko Shirasagi, Tsukuyomi reawakens within Narukawa. Tsukuyomi quickly dispatches Isma and Typhon with arrows of light and commands that Charles Feed takes Nakajima to safety, identifying Nakajima as a important warrior. Tsukuyomi attempts to hold off Set as they escape, and is killed by the demon. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Known as Tsukiyomi, it is the Persona of Sho Minazuki. During Sho's Instant Kill attack Tsukiyomi's body is changed by the black substance attacking the opponent, replacing his white lines with red ones similar to Magatsu-Izanagi. His sword also resembles a scythe as it cuts through the opponent, disintegrating them. ''Persona x Detective Naoto'' Tsukuyomi appears as the Persona of Sousei Kurogami. According to Tetsuma Tsuge, Sousei awakened Tsukuyomi not long after Aigis had successfully awakened Palladion, but unlike the latter, Tsukuyomi has no combat ability at all, thus causing Sousei to be classified as a failure. Much like Amatsu Mikaboshi, Tsukuyomi is unable to engage in combat, but makes up for this flaw with a very special ability: Past Reading. This special skill enables Tsukuyomi to hear the thoughts of deceased people up to six months after their deaths. However, if Amatsu Mikaboshi synchronizes with Tsukuyomi, this duration can be extended to three years. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Traits = Gloomy |Return Item = Month of Ur |Bonus = Ag +1 |Skill1 = Venom Needle |Effect1 = Deal low Thrown+Almighty damage to one enemy. May poison. |Skill2 = Makakaja |Effect2 = Increase one ally's magical attack |Skill3 = Samakaja |Effect3 = Increase one ally's magical defense. |Skill4 = Zandyne |Effect4 = Deal high Almighty damage to one enemy. |Skill6 = Magic Seal |Effect6 = Deal Almighty mute ailment to one enemy |Skill8 = Mudoon |Effect8 = Deal instant Dark kill to all enemies |SkillM = Dark Verdict |EffectM = Inflicts high Dark damage to all enemies. May instantly kill. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Amatsu Race Category:Moon Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if...